Odyssey of an Alliance Pt II: Plak'Tow BloodFever!
by LunarFlowerMaiden
Summary: Temperatures Rise in this "White Hot" Romance between a Beautiful Vulcan-Priestess and a Giant Klingon Warrior on an unfamiliar Alien World!" Rated M for Adult Content


**ODYSSEY OF AN ALLIANCE Pt. II "Plak-Tow Blood-Fever!"**

_**The Encounter Continues!**_

**The Klingon was anxious and his heart pumped wildly in anticipation of speaking to the TKonian Empress and hearing her voice!**

**...With the shock of reality and recognition, they looked at each other...Veck'Tak stiffened and braced himself for her "Vulcan reaction" to the hairy feel of his Klingon nakedness, which still straddled partially atop her, and snugly to the length of her side...**

**The Klingon had planned to keep her warm for only a few more minutes until her quivering stopped, and then to have been up and properly dressed before she awoke from her sleep-like state of trance... However she had already felt his body Tensing, and he realized it was too late!**

**...Her eyes were wide open now, and in those first moments of rational thought; The Empress could see that she lay still trapped beneath him...His muscular Klingon thighs straining in an effort to hold her torso still, but she twisted and turned within the embrace of his legs until he felt he would explode from the tension she created in his body!**

**...Suddenly, Veck'Tak could feel himself being lifted high-up...He was being held firmly but skillfully in place by a Powerful "Unseen Force" which surrounded his body in a Halo of Telekinetic Energy! Which skillfully lifted him clear-off the floor, to place him back upon his feet!**

**The Klingon stood open-mouthed thinking, "GREAT KAH'LESS!...She wants to get out!...OUT FROM UNDER ME!"**

**Veck'Tak realized that it was exactly what the Empress wanted as she quickly scrambled to her feet, still shaken by the whole experience...She stood to face the Klingon and instantly, his worry-**

**stricken face was indelibly etched in her mind as all the memories of the night returned in full force!**

…**...She now saw herself alone...The angry ocean surrounding her... And then the freezing spray of sea and rain as she lay trembling upon wet sand...**

…**...She remembered lightening when it illuminated the skies..revealing his Imperial Klingon identity as he stood braced, in the moonlight against the pelting, freezing sheets of rain...Recalled the sound his metallic boots made on the rocks as he neared...**

**...She remembered this person!...**

…**...Remembered the fierce call of his body, and the sensation of warm ridged-flesh enveloping her, and of being in his bold naked embrace!**

**X'Zarreth could feel her heart hammering as she recalled his fierce hold on her, and the leathery feel of his Klingon-hood pulsing hard against her silky smoothness, as he held her securely in the cocoon of his Warrior embrace!**

**...Instinctively, she knew that she had somehow captured his Klingon Heart, and she felt the tension drain away from her temples as she sensed that this stranger...This giant who had held her, meant her no harm...**

**...Yes...She had remembered it all now, as she stood there...Her brow still arched in shock as she noticed that enough garment remained to cover-up...But not nearly enough to conceal the seam of the rounded fullness of her mounds of breast, as she was still clawing at clothing that no longer existed...Struggling in a mindless frenzy...X'Zarreth strained, tearing more of the cloth in the process...Doing her best to cover up skin, that for hours had been so enticingly displayed before his Hungry Eyes...**

**The Klingon watched in rapture as the Empress quickly turned around to face the wall. Her expression was clearly one of utter distress as she battled to show as little of it as Vulcanly possible!**

**...Having just come out of the healing-state of trance, she was lucid enough to realize that her tenseness would only add to the awkwardness of an already strange situation. **

**...X'Zarreth tried to relax and struggled to quell the sting of embarrassment which filled her being...While still facing the wall, the Sovereign steepled her fingers, at the same time, lowering her head...**

…**...As Veck'Tak watched, he could once again hear her voice resonate in his head as she **

**"telepathically murmured" in-quiet,**

**"I Comprehend what Thee has done. ...Given the circumstances, Thou actions were Honorable indeed...And I Thank Thee, Veck'Tak of Qo'noS, ...Son of Rogue'ahrr..."**

…**...A sense of relief finally took over and caused the Empress to turn around and look the Klingon directly in the eyes as she gathered the rest of her composure. Veck'Tak noticed as she extended a tiny arm in his direction...Reaching out to touch this glorious Klingon Warrior-Prince who had found her...**

…**...X'Zarreth now looked into the hypnotic depths of his eyes, a window to his Klingon Heart and soul...and reflected back was a love so profound that it reached to the very core of her TKonian Being. ...His dark sun-core eyes burned with the Klingon desire of a million years of need...**

**...Something Special and Mysterious had passed between this Tiny TKonian Empress and the Giant Imperial Klingon Warrior...**

**Earlier when she lay still unconscious in a healing-state of trance, He had chosen her as his mate for life, and it was his intent to make this fact known to her fully, as he would now ask to court her properly (in both Klingon, and TKON Traditions) since she was Emperium Royalty...and then for her to become his mate in truth...It would be "Her Choice" now, if He would Become More to her.**

**...The Klingon tensed as he tried to ponder the outcome of the whole reality...The truth was that he could not ever bring himself to contemplate the fact, that she may not wish this too...**

…**...Then something unfamiliar began to draw his attention, and Veck'Tak regained his focus...It was the scent of Her TKONIAN/Vulcan "pheromones" which hung in the air, heightening his Klingon senses...Delicate, almost unidentifiable...And uniquely TKON, enticed him almost beyond control!**

**"This was some kind of test!" He thought, ...He just knew it!...**

**Every Klingon Warrior of Qo'noS had some kind of test...A test of his Honor, Strength, and Fortitude...A test of both his Courage, and "Integrity of Character" ...Sent by Kah'less himself...She was to be his own personal test of Faith!**

**...If this TKON Empress was to be part of some Master Plan...He did not understand any of this yet! ...He just knew that He had a "feeling" in the pit of his stomach...Khest!...*#? ...He had more feelings than he knew what to do with right now!**

**...He had imagined the sound of her "Etherial Voice" a Thousand times before...From light and delicate...to deep and sensual...**

**"She will choose Me!" He promised himself,**

**...He would hear her voice and, if extremely fortunate...Perhaps even behold her beautiful smile...The smile that Vulcan Sovereigns reserve exclusively for their Spouses; and their Spouses... Alone!**

…**...He wanted to see her eyes burn with Desire for him, and not just the heat of Vulcan curiosity. ...He wanted her to look at him with the same primal feelings that she aroused in his own mind and body...**

**As Veck'Tak pondered these new found emotions he grew uneasy, began to lose his confidence, and became increasingly distraught, as he was feeling more unsure of himself.**

**The Vulcan was intensely aware of this, and she now watched in Fascination as his Imperial Klingon Features were exposed to her view!**

…**...Firelight glistened to reveal the face of a Klingon God! Darkly handsome, his face was almost gaunt...Dark mustaches swept down both sides of his full-lipped mouth, drawing attention to his chizled Imperial Klingon Features...**

…**...Ridges which were Boldly Masculine, thrust upward from the crown of his head, to merge with lustrous heavy-dark hair which hung to his broad shoulders...**

**...His eyes pure as flames, were as Hot and Dark as the Sun's Interior-Core, revealing the intensity of his "Warrior Energy" and the "Dangerous Charisma" which seemed to shine from him like Hard Radiation!**

**"So Serious," She thought,**

**...His masculine eyebrows drawn so tightly together, that she immediately Knew "what thoughts" had brought him to reveal an expression of such Intensity and Tension...**

**She raised a slender finger...Touched his brow and ridge, and realized that her silent anguish had touched his heart. A shudder tore through his strong body, and she could feel his sharp intake of breath when her finger trailed across his cheek to graze his lip.**

…**...She looked up into his "Flaming Eyes" past the questions, to the Center of his Soul, and he exhaled his breath, when he looked back and saw No revulsion nor rejection in the gleaming Onyx-Amethyst Eyes looking up at him... **

…**...His ridged-chest glowed from the amber firelight, and She could ell the Klingon Strength which had enabled him to carry her down One kilometer from the rocky shore in the pelting, freezing-sheets of rain!**

…**...For a brief moment, something drew the Warrior's attention, and he noticed some unusual Luminous "Golden Markings" on her skin which resembled an Ancient Vulcan Cartouche' within a Golden "Elliptic Circle."**

…**...He found more of these unusual Luminous-Golden Markings below her hip-line, and in areas which would normally be concealed beneath the Royal Robes of her Vulcan Matron-hood.**

**These markings were, in Fact; Birthmarks which are Exclusive Only to the Supreme-Queen Matriarchs and Pre-Reform Sovereigns of Vulcan's Deadliest Ancient Warrior-Clans! A Privileged Few, who are Only known by their Deadly Name: "The Living Psionic-Resonators" Of Whom Only ONE is Born, Every Seven Millennia!**

…**...The Klingon Warrior-Prince Puzzled at this! And He had imagined a dozen exotic ways in which she could have gotten the Beautiful Golden Markings upon her skin...**

**...As he continued to stare and gape at Her Sumptuous Royal Markings, X'Zarreth looked up quickly, and then allowed herself to blush at the thought of him pondering upon the intriguing markings on her skin, as well as their Sensuous Locations!**

**The Empress-Sovereign knew full well that she would never allow the olive colored skin of her face to reveal such a blush if she were in the presence of Her subjects; but to "This One" standing before her at "this time," She allowed herself this Rare Indulgence upon her satin high cheeks...**

**...Completely Astounded by such markings, He then realized that this was a Puzzle which would have to wait for another time. ...Actually, it would probably be a Mystery which He may Never Unravel, because the Klingon knew of No "Delicate Vay" to ask a Vulcan Sovereign about such Matters!**

**"If Thee would Excuse Me, Veck'Tak." She said. "I must Meditate now, and will require a Moment of Solitude."**

**"Of course, Your Majesty," He said. **

**And with that, She saw him rise and move toward the fire with the stealth of a Capellan Power-Cat as he crossed the short expanse...**

…**...X'Zarreth now watched in Silent Fascination, as the Warrior-Prince knelt down to remove his kettle of pippius-claw from the fire... ...His naked Klingon body was so gloriously displayed in the glow of warm firelight, that her Vulcan Heart skipped a beat! ...She had always appreciated the raw splendor of a well-muscled Male Physique.**

**He would turn around from time to time, to see if she was looking. ...And in True TKonian-Vulcan Fashion, She "Feigned Meditation" in order to allow Herself the opportunity to Watch him Unobserved!**

**Warrior-instinct though, had given Veck'Tak a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he quickly turned around to see her watching! Once again, forgetting his own naked state, He rose suddenly and struck his Ridged-Head on the wooden mantle above... Thrown off-balance as he bumped his head, he careened backwards and landed with a Thwack; adding insult to injury on his most appealing Klingon backside!**

…**.….X'Zarreth could almost feel the sting of his embarrassment as he stared at her from beneath the shattered mantle. ….Then he looked-up past her "Stoic Expression" into her Regal Onyx-Amethyst eyes, and saw the bright sparkle of laughter within them as he scrambled to his feet, trying to make a dash for his wet clothes, which were still hanging in Close Proximity to the fire!**

**As he reached for them, He then caught sight of her shadow on the wall in front of him as She raised her arm high-up, and rode her "Prodigious Gift" of Telekinetic Energy. ...Causing Steam to rise from his clothing, and drying them thoroughly!**

**Her piercing Onyx-Amethyst eyes now focused back on him, and although she barely knew this stranger. ...This Warrior who had held her with the intensity of a lover. ...Yet, when she remembered how she had come to be there. And how He had Chosen Her as his Mate for Life. **

…**...She was Fascinated that in such a short period of time. ...An inseparable Bond had formed between them, as Magical and Mystical as their meeting...**

_**{Back in the Present: where Veck'Tak and X'Zarreth are still deciding whether or not NORTHRA Will be their chosen place of celebration!}**_

…**...X'Zarreth skillfully held her husband's face in the security of her grip, as She slowly proceeded to direct her Husband out of the Mind-Meld; Being well aware of his Vulnerability in that He was a "Non-telepath." Thus, she was exremely cautious not to terminate their psychic-link too abruptly... **

**...As X'Zarreth continued to guide Veck'Tak out of the Mind-Meld, she saw the Play of Emotions across his face. ...She watched Fascinated, as expressions of Happiness, Worry and Confusion passed before his Flaming Eyes; and She knew at once, that His Mind was still tenaciously Holding-fast to that "Visual Image" in the tiny bungalow, where they First Materialized out of the Moonlit night in the pelting, freezing sheets of rain, where He could still Picture them Both, Quiet by that warm fireplace...**

…**.Only this time, He was watching-on as She held their Firstborn Child in her arms! ...He even Pondered if it would be a Son or a Daughter. ...A Telepath with X'Zarreth's "Prodigious Gifts" of Telekenisis, Pyrokeneis, Hydrokinesis, Pherokinesis, Electrokinesis & the Countless other Deadly forms of Psycho-Projective Resonant "Warrior-Arts" which were Unique' Only to Her Royal & Ancestral Heritage Alone...And even whether or not their Child would be "Pointed-Eared" or "Ridged," and Veck'Tak smiled as He realised just how Content he Felt at such Musings!**

…**...This is the last mental image which Veck'Tak and X'Zarreth share together, as X'Zarreth guides Veck'Tak out of the Mind-Meld and prepares to terminate their Psychic-link...**

…**.The Smile still shone upon his face when she finally severed their Psychic-Tether. **

…**...Her Touch, calling Him to Conciousness as their Minds began to separate...**

**Simultaneously, He begins to hear Her voice resonating in His Mind as She Telepathically murmured in quiet:**

**"...Veck'Tak, it is I, …...Parted from Me and Never Parted... ...Never and Always... ...Touching and "Touched" ...I Await Thee..." And She continued to say in an Undertone:**

**"Husband of Mine... ...When Thy Hunger descends... ...And Thee's body's ablaze... ...An inferno which never ends... ...The Eternal flames which burn in Adroration's Name..."**

**"Husband of Mine... ...When Thou's longing returns... ...Giving voice to the blaze... ...Summoning Thee, through Blood which Burns..."**

**She softly repeats the Command in a series of "Telepathic Whispers" Saying:**

**"...Never and Always... ….Touching and Touched... ...I Await Thee... ...Husband..."**

**...And He slowly Opened-up his eyes as He uttered the Endearment:**

**"...X'Zarreth..." "…...My X'Zarreth..."**

…**.…..He was then Greeted by the sight of Her Exotic Face and Majestic Countenance, dappled in the Glow of Warm Sunlight; and the mists from Northra's sparkling waters, glistening upon Her Luminous skin, like Golden Diamonds...**

**And He caressed Her petal-soft cheek with the back of His gauntletted-hand as He said:**

**"Does it not Remind You of how I First saw You?" "My Beloved!"**

…**...Together they stood there, in much the same way They began... ...Examining the landscape of this Mesmerizing but unforgiving Water-world called Northra, with a decision to make. ...What would it Be?**

…**...She saw the corners of his mouth turn upward in a Mischevious smile as He stared at her. His desire was to stay and Celebrate of course! And Inwardly, He Prayed she would Feel the Same way!**

**He knew at once that Her decision was finally made when She raised that exquisite Eyebrow of hers! ...Answering Him with that same look of Agreement and understanding which He had seen Reflected in those Eyes of Onyx-Amethyst before. **

**"...Northra it would be then!..."**

…**..And he swept Her into his powerful Warrior-embrace. …...Carrying Her away from the cool waters as He proceeded to place Her gently upon the warm wet sand on the banks of the waters... ...His Flaming Eyes unrestrained with desire, bored through Her like a Neutronium drill! ...When He Knew He could restrain himself No Further!**

…**..He leaned forward in order to taste the Exquisite Sweetness of Her TKonian lips. ...Sweet and lush; the "Vulcan taste" of Her, mingled upon his tongue... ...And it was far more Savory than the Most exotic of Alien Fruit! **

**...Slowly and Deliberately, She accepted His "molten kiss" of Fire, and then returned the swirl of Dance his mouth played with Her own! **

**...He next placed her Graceful hands upon his ridged-chest, as he slowly unsheathed his bladed dak'Tag. ...Wildly Cutting away at the Uniform which now hindered his body from becoming "One" with her own. **

…**.He then found and slowly cut away the leather thongs of his undergarment; taking Her hand now and guiding it from His ridged-chest to the location where he was already working... ...Pulling aside the the warm leather of his undergarments. **

**...He now enveloped her with His unbridled Warrior-heat, vocalizing loudly with Klingon Delight as She arched against him and felt the force of his Strong body pressing against her petal-soft smoothness, as he slowly moved forward toward the satin pelt of her Vulcan core... ...Playing upon her Silky smoothness just before moving further forward... **

**...Her inaudible sigh of "silent pleasure" drove him further still, to Surrender every part of Himself over to Her control as He trembled uncontrollably. **

…**...She teased him still further, into "Mindless Oblivion" as Her Petite form Undulated, as if in a Hypnotizing Primordial Dance... ...He was now vocalising in a Mindless frenzy as His body moved "in time" to the beat of Her Sole's "Potent Rythem"...**

**...He now proceeded to take both of her hands... ...Pinning them into the moist sand above her shoulders, when suddenly; He felt Her body's pulse quickening! ...And She surged with the extraordinary TKon-Vulcan Power which Matched His need, and Dwarfed His Strength!**

**...He could scarcely breathe now, as the unimaginable sensations of his body only Intensified as She prepared to take flight... ...Joining him in those same soaring Heights...**

**...Finally, in an Explosion of Flame, and in an Utterance of Extacy, they then "dove off" the cliff in paroxysms! …..As they Both joined in a Rythem which was far more Ancient than the Primordial Forrests surrounding them... **

…**...Older than the Klingon mountains of Qo'noS... ...And more Blazing Hot than the Ancestral Sands of the Vulcan Dessert!**

…**...Scorched by the Fires which ignited when their bodies First Touched...**

…**...They trembled together, as they Both reveled in Luxury of pure Awe and Wonder which had First paired them Together...**

…**...No Ordinary Mortal had ever experienced such Resplendid Ectasy... …**


End file.
